


She's Back in Town

by lettersofwrittencollective



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective
Summary: Having moved back to Beacon Hills recently, you reconnect with one Stiles Stilinski throughout the school year. One day, he hears something he really doesn’t like.Prompt: “If I ever see you anywhere near her/him, you’ll have to deal with me.”
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Reader, Stiles Stilinski/You
Kudos: 47





	She's Back in Town

You were used to moving around. Your dad had some government contract job that meant you had lived in 5 different countries and countless different cities. St. Petersburg to Cairo to Accra- large cities and new faces were nothing new. So, you were unsurprised when you were pulled out of classes your junior year and once again moved, but you never expected that you would be back in this particular small town.

As you pulled into the small parking lot you grabbed your book bag and made sure to lock the car behind you. You shouldn’t have been but you were nervous as you walked up to the once familiar building and the sign that proclaimed the building to be Beacon Hills High School.

After getting your schedule from the guidance office, you were walked to your first class. Of course they had made an announcement that you were new and to welcome you. That was one of the things that never changed, at any of the schools you had been to. As if it would somehow help the transition.

There was only been one available seat and you end up sitting next to a boy with brown hair that seems vaguely familiar though you don’t bother to dwell on it. When class was over you quickly gather your belongings and make your way to your locker.

“Y/N?” a voice called and you turn to see the same boy from the classroom. “Y/N Y/L/N?” he asked and you’re trying to figure out if you actually know this guy when it suddenly clicks.

“Stiles… Stiles Stilinski!?” you ask, surprised that you actually recognize him and before you realize it you’re launching yourself at him and throwing your arms around his neck a laugh escaping your lips.

Stiles just knew it had to be Y/N. It had been years since he’d last seen her, sure but her features were still the same. So, he had followed her to her locker and was now trying not to fall as she was suddenly clinging to him. It took him a moment to make sure he didn’t fall, dragging her with him but as soon as he was sure of that, he wrapped his arms around her, tightly.

She pulled back from him though they did not break physical contact and he found her smile to be just as infectious as it had been when they were kids. “What are you doing here?”

“My dad got transferred back out here.”

The bell rang signaling the end of the short break between periods so you asked Stiles to save you a seat at lunch and made it to your next class.

When lunch came around, you met up with Stiles and Scott and get caught up with old friends. When Stiles asked you to head over to his house after school you immediately agreed.

Getting to the Stilinski household, you wondered if the spare key was still in the fake sprinkler. You went to check but the fake sprinkler was no longer there.

“Too many people knew about it, so we changed it.” Stiles voice floats to you and you nodded your head. The thought making perfect sense to you.

“Well, some things are bound to change after almost 10 years.” you had chuckled before you turned to him with a somewhat serious expression “But- if you tell me that you don’t want to watch Star Wars I am going to disown you, completely… I mean we’re getting divorced and the whole nine yards.”

Stiles looked confused, as if he wasn’t sure what you were talking about for a moment before understanding flooded his face and he was laughing, “Y/N, I’m pretty sure they don’t recognize marriages that happened in second grade.”

“Wait- so are you saying there’s no Star Wars?”

“What- no- no! Of course there’s Star Wars!”

“Awesome, then, let’s begin the marathon,” you say and Stiles motions for you to enter the house. Inside, it’s just as you remember it from all those years ago. 

The next few weeks went this way, you finished out junior year, you and Stiles spent most afternoons together and usually Scott or Lydia would join you. You met Malia, who Stiles seemed to have a soft spot for, and Kira who was dating Scott.

Stiles told you about the supernatural world and at first, you didn’t actually believe him, thinking that it was some prank they had decided to pull on you. But after a couple days, you realized that you had always trusted Stiles and you still did so you decided to accept his words. You were shocked at the amount of things that your childhood friends had been through.

Summer before senior year, you spent even more time with the group of supernatural beings. One day, though, it was just you and Stiles and you convinced him that it would be a good idea to go swimming in the river in the preserve. 

Stiles helped Y/N get off Roscoe and watched as she tried to find a place to set all their stuff at while he began to gather the cooler and the chairs. She wasn’t all that different from what he remembered of her. Sure she had grown and matured since the second grade but she still had a passion for the world around her. She was still curious about everything she learned. He couldn’t help the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth whenever they would hang out.

When they got settled in, finding a small patch of grass where they could leave their stuff, he made his way to the water. Diving in, he came back up and turned to Y/N to make sure she was still coming in. What he saw, made his mouth drop open. He had known that Y/N was a gorgeous girl but the way that the light hit her in that moment made her look, ethereally beautiful. When she took off the white dress he found her even more beautiful.The confidence she had pouring off her making him grin from ear to ear.

Unfortunately, it would seem that you two were not the only ones that had had the idea to cool off in the river. It seemed that some of the other lacrosse players had also decided to go swimming on the same area. The group of them began to cat call Y/N..

He saw as you looked around before finding three boys not too far away. It took a moment as he watched you try to place them but he watched as you shook your head and straighten your spine before you were making your way into the water. The boys tried to grab your attention but Stiles watched as you just ignored them. Eventually, the group of boys, seeing that neither he nor Y/N were going to pay them any attention, moved on.

The rest of the afternoon passed, just the two of you and Stiles was happy for it. With everything the supernatural community liked to throw at them, he wa sure that this wasn’t going to be something that would last long. Before he knew it though, the afternoon had come to an end as the weather cooled and the sun sank. He took Y/N back to her house and she informed him that Lydia was apparently going to be taking her for some last minute school supplies while the boys had lacrosse practice.

The next day, after practice, Stiles was leaving the showers when he overheard some of his teammate talking.

“You should have seen her dude. Definitely a view I wouldn’t mind having more often.”

“Those legs though- they go on for days.”

The group continued to talk and Stiles merely rolled his eyes and ignored them, not really caring for the conversation. He changed pretty quickly and was drying off his hair when he heard his name being called. Turning, around, it was one of the boys from earlier who had called his name- Ruben.

“So what’s it feel like?”

Stiles, who had not been paying attention, was confused and his must have shown his confusion because a moment later Ruben clarifies

“Having her legs wrapped around you while you ram into her.”

“What?..” he begins, his brain trying to piece together what conversation he had just found himself in. It takes him a moment to figure out what they’re saying but why they would be asking him escapes him and the who.

“I bet she’s a screamer, isn’t she?” one of the other boys, Mark, smirks.

“Who are you talking about?”

Mark bursts out laughing at that, his guffawing loud and obnoxious. “The girl you were at the river with… what’s her name again?”

Shaking his head, Stiles decided to take a page out of Y/Ns book and turns back to the boys. As he’s grabbing his things from his locker, he hears,

“Stiles hasn’t had her. He’s not man enough for it.” Ruben mocks. A moment later, Stiles feels the boys hands come down on his shoulders and he shrugs them off. 

Just as Stiles is walking away, Ruben speaks again, “Don’t worry Stiles, I’ll make sure WE take good care of her.”

In that moment, Stiles sees red. Turning around, he grabs Ruben by the throat and lifts him him against the lockers. HIs voice is deadly when he says, “If I ever see you anywhere near her, you’ll have to deal with me.”

Rubens about to say something, but Stiles pulls him forward an inch before forcefully shoving him back into the locker. “Don’t test me.”

Ruben is beginning to choke and Stiles squeezes the boys throat a little harder, as he sees that the boys about to pass out, he lets him go.

Ruben sinks to the floor, holding his throat as he looks at Stiles. “You’re fucking crazy man!” he tries to exclaim but his voice is weak.

Stiles kneels down in front of the lacrosse player, his fingers lacing together, “I mean it. If you go near her, I will destroy you in every way imaginable. You get it?”

There must have been something in his eyes or his voice, Stiles knows the team doesn’t see him as particularly scary, that makes Ruben nod. Looking over at Mark, he catches the boys eyes and sees him pale. A moment later, he’s nodding his head along too.

Stiles smiles at the idiot on the floor before calmly standing and leaving the locker room. Scott and Liam were both waiting by the jeep and could tell that Stiles was mad. His leg was bouncing and his fists clenching tightly. 

“Dude- what’s going on?”

Shaking his head Stiles takes out his phone and dials. Putting the phone to his hear, he keeps muttering “Come one…Come one… pick up..”

Just when he thinks the phone is going to go to voicemail, he hears her voice. 

“Hey Stiles!”

“Y/N… oh thank God!” 

He can practically feel the confusion radiating off of her. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“No reason.. I just– I needed to hear your voice is all.”

“Alright then… well Lydia and I are finishing up at the store. Did you wanna meet up for a Marvel movie night??

“Yea! That actually sounds pretty great!”

“Awesome! I’ll see you tonight then!”


End file.
